Kapitel 5-Aufgedeckte Geheimnisse
Between Blood and Insanity 5. Kapitel – Aufgedeckte Geheimnisse Seit diesem schicksalshaften Tag, waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Lieziel hatte die zwei Wochen, welche von der Wette noch über waren nicht angenommen, im Gegenteil, sie versuchte so gut es ging den Vampiren aus dem Weg zu gehen, was schwieriger war als gedacht. Sie machte sogar seit sie wieder arbeiten ging Überstunden und kam meist erst um neun oder um zehn Uhr nach Hause, da sie bei einem Dinner um die Ecke aß. Dann sagte sie meist hallo und ging sofort ins Bett, weil sie total kaputt war. Am Wochenende wurde es schwieriger. Pam, Eric und Godric, welcher jetzt bei Eric lebte, hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht am Wochenende bei ihnen zu übernachten. Lieziel nutze jede Gelegenheit die sich ihr bot, um aus dem Haus zu verschwinden. Es lag nicht daran, dass es Vampire waren und sie immer noch Vorurteile hatte, es lag eher daran, dass die einzigen Personen mit denen sie in den letzten Jahren zu tun hatte ihre Familie und ihre Arbeitskollegen waren. Noch dazu kam, dass sie sich in Godrics Nähe seit dem Vorfall alles andere als wohl fühlte. Außerdem schien er seltsamer Weiße ihre Nähe zu suchen. Weswegen sie schnell schlechte Laune bekam, wenn er auch nur schon in ihrer Nähe war, sobald sie oder er den Raum betrat. Mélanie, Charon und Pamela schienen eher amüsiert über ihr Verhalten, Godric schien nichts davon mit zu bekommen, sonst würde er sie in Ruhe lassen und Eric, er schien der Einzige zu sein, welcher sie bemitleidete (?), er sah sie zumindest immer sympathisch an, wenn sie Godric aus dem Weg ging. Gleich würde sie wieder verschwinden, dachte Mélanie, als Godric mit den Anderen das Haus betrat. Es war Freitagabend und Lieziel würde gleich von der Arbeit kommen, sie würde Godric sehen und gleich nach oben verschwinden, weil sie müde war. Mélanie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste das ihre Freundin was Beziehungen anging blind war, aber Anderen dabei selbstverständlich half. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke, dass Godric ihr nur dankbar war, oder das er ein Vampir war, was sie dazu brachte sich von ihm fern zu halten. Charon war zwiegespalten, hatte er ihr erzählt. Auf der einen Seite war es lustig, dass seine Mutter blind war, auf der anderen Seite wollte er nicht, dass sie verletzt wurde und jemand anderes neben ihm in ihrem Leben hatte. „Wenn sie heute wieder sagt, sie sei müde, bind´ ich sie an den Sessel“, begrüßte Pamela sie und ließ sich gleich auf ´s Sofa fallen. Eric nickte kurz zum Gruß und Godric ließ sich wie immer sofort neben Charon fallen, der Kleine mochte vielleicht nicht, das seine Mutter etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, aber Godric schien die selbe Vergangenheit wie er zu haben, weswegen sie sich gut verstanden. „Wer weiß was heute wieder los war“, murmelte Charon, gerade als die Haustür krachend ins Schloss fiel und ein paar nicht jugendfreie Schimpfwörter zu hören waren, kurz bevor es in der Küche krachte und sogar Glas splitterte. „Er hat sie endlich gefeuert“, murmelte Mélanie trocken und lief hinter Charon zur Küche, die Vampire sofort hinter her. Lieziel lehnte nach vorne gebeugt über der Spüle, die Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht. Ihre rechte Hand hielt sie unter laufendes Wasser, welches sich leicht rosa färbte, während sie versuchte Splitter heraus zu ziehen. „Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Mélanie und zog eine Braue hoch. „Ich hab diesem Arschloch von Chef gesagt, dass er sich die Schrottkare seiner Tochter sonst wohin stecken kann. Daraufhin meinte er, er müsse mir sagen, dass ich nur eine Frau sei und er mich durch jeden Mann ersetzten könnte. Tja ich hab die Scheibe des genannten Wagens, welcher neben ihm stand eingeschlagen und eine nette kleine Überraschung für ihn hinterlassen. Worauf er mich hochkant raus geworfen hat.“, erklärte sie so lapidar, wie es ging. „Warum bist du dann so angepisst, du wusstest, dass er irgendwann so reagieren wird“, fragte Mélanie und deutete auf Lieziels Wutader. „Warum ich angepisst bin?“, fragte sie durch zusammen gebissenen Zähne und blickte endlich auf, nur um vollkommen rote Augen zu haben, nicht einmal mehr das Augenweiß war sichtbar. Mélanie zog Charon sofort hinter sich, ein falscher Schritt und Lieziel würde dem nachgeben, was sie so lange versucht hatte zu vergraben. „Warum ich angepisst bin!“, schrie sie nun fast. „Ich bin gerade meinen Job los geworden, den ich bis zu meinem Lebensende machen wollte, wir haben Vampire bei uns wohnen, die kein Zuhause zu haben scheinen, noch dazu, dass sie nicht erwünscht sind und dann heute dieser verf***** Anru…“, sie unterbrach sich selber, indem sie sich auf die Lippen biss, „vergesst es, geht mir einfach aus dem Weg.“ Sie rempelte Eric im vorbei gehen mit Absicht an, wich aber Godric aus, damit sie ihn nicht berührte und verschwand nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Charon folgte ihr sofort besorgt, wurde aber von einer verschlossenen Tür aufgehalten. „Sie meint es nicht so“, lächelte Mélanie entschuldigend, „wer auch immer angerufen hat, muss der Grund sein.“ „Kam es mir so vor, oder waren ihre Augen ganz rot, also kein Punkt mehr weiß?“, fragte Pamela Stirn runzelnd. „Das…“, Mélanie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war wirklich sie, oder?“, fragte Godric, Lieziels Worte im Hinterkopf, wenn sie nichts essen würde. Mélanie lächelte nur traurig. „Sie wird sich bald beruhigt haben, wir sollten ihr nur aus dem Weg gehen.“ „Die Frau ist schlimmer als eine Schwangere“, meinte Eric laut genug, so dass es sogar Lieziel in ihrem Zimmer gehört hätte. Aber es blieb still. „Das gefällt mir nicht“, murmelten Charon und Mélanie gleichzeitig. Das war nicht Lieziels Art, sie hätte etwas gegen die Wand geschlagen, oder wäre mit knallender Tür und quietschenden Reifen abgehauen, aber nichts war zu hören, Totenstille. „Einer Lust auf Pokern?“, fragte Eric enthusiastisch und versuchte alle von der schlechten Stimmung weg zubekommen. „Du gewinnst nur wieder“, lachte Pamela und ging gefolgt von den Anderen ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „Ich bin eben ein Genie“, antwortete er lachend und wurde von Mélanie in die Seite geboxt. „Dann bin ich die Königin der Welt“, mit einem Aufschrei lag Mélanie plötzlich über Erics Schulter geschwungen, „wenn das so ist, dürft ihr natürlich nicht laufen, eure Hoheit.“ Mélanies Wangen zierte eine zarte Röte, weswegen sie gleich Lieziels Erbe verfluchte, die würde niemals rot werden. Mit einem ‚Rums‘ ließ Eric sich auf dem Sofa nieder und zog Mélanie dabei auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie ihre Beine auf Pamelas Knie ablegen musste. „Dann zeigen wir unserer Queen mal, wie man richtig pokert.“ „Ich kann pokern“, protestierte Mélanie gleichzeitig, wie Charon sagte, dass Godric und er ein Team bildeten. „Und was ist mit mir?“, fragte Pamela schmollend, worauf die Anderen nur lachten. Zu Beginn lag Team Bloody, wie Eric sich und Mélanie genannt hatte vorne, doch nach fünf Runden gewann auf einmal Team Golden, Charon und Godric, Pamela, die es kindisch fand, sich Namen zu geben, gewann kein einziges Mal, aber was sollte man auch erwarten, wenn man alleine spielte. Charon war der Erste, der gegen Godric gelehnt einschlief, Pamela verabschiedet sich vorher, bevor sie ins Gästezimmer verschwand. Gegen vier Uhr schlief auch Mélanie ein, weswegen Eric und Godric ihr Spiel abbrachen. PoV „Hoffentlich hat sie ihre Tür wieder aufgeschlossen“, murmelte Godric und nahm Charon auf die Arme. „Du willst ihn wirklich bei dem Hausdrachen zurück lassen?“, fragte Eric entsetzt, „ich dachte, dass wir ihn zu Mél ins Bett verfrachten?“ „Versuchen kann man(n)s.“ „Soll ich dir beistehen, falls sie versucht dich zu pfählen?“, fragte Eric scherzhaft und erntete einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „War nur gut gemeint.“ Gemeinsam mit ihren leichten Lasten, schlichen die beiden Vampire die Treppe hoch. Während Eric Mélanie vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte und sie noch ein bisschen beim Schlafen beobachtete, stellte Godric erstaunt fest, dass die Tür zu Lieziels Zimmer nicht abgeschlossen war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und spähte kurz hinein. Alles war dunkel und nichts bewegte sich. War Lieziel durch ´s Fenster verschwunden? Aber eine plötzliche Bewegung ließ ihn zur Mitte des Raumes sehen. Ihr Haar wechselte von Aschblond zu Blutrot und zurück, während sie friedlich auf dem schwarzen Teppich schlief. Vorsichtig legte er den kleinen Jungen in seinen Armen auf das Bett und schritt dann zu der schlafenden Gestalt am Boden. Er setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie und sah dabei zu, wie ihre Haarfarbe sich immer wieder veränderte. Ob das unbewusst geschah? Vielleicht eine Reaktion sich zu schützen? Während Godric dabei war Lieziel zu beobachten und sich zu fragen, wie ihr Erbe funktionierte, saß Eric immer noch an Mélanies Bett und beobachtete sie. Ihm gingen ihre Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, als sie damals auf dem Hoteldach standen. #Flashback# Erleichtert, sah er, wie Lieziel zu ihm und Godric trat. „Wie hättest du was geschehen ist, verhindern wollen.“ Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schräg und sah weiterhin zu Godric. Eric konnte erkennen, dass Mélanie die Treppe hoch kam und dort stehen blieb. Er erhob sich und sah noch einmal bittend in Lieziels Richtung. Auch wenn er es niemals laut aussprechen würde, aber diese Frau hatte auf ihre Art und Weiß Macht. Er würde sogar soweit gehen und sie mit der ersten Königin von England zu vergleichen. Eine Frau, die die Macht hatte ein ganzes Königreich für sich zu gewinnen. Sie war auf eine Art und Weiße edelmütig, so wie sie und Mélanie sich bei ihrer Rettungsaktion gegeben haben. Vielleicht erschien die Halbelfe aggressiv, hitzig und bereit zu töten, bevor sie Fragen stellte, aber ihr Auftreten und ihre Haltung, zeugten von Überlegung und Konzentration. Wenn er es schon nicht schaffte, seinen Vater zu überzeugen, dann sie. Mélanie lächelte zaghaft, als er zu ihr trat und noch einmal zurück blickte. „Keine Sorge, Lieziel mag nicht so aussehen, aber diese Situation ist für sie nichts Neues. Sie wird ihn zum Nachdenken anregen, Eric.“ „Was heißt, das ist nichts Neues?“, flüsterte er und folgte Mélanie in langsamen Schritten die Treppe runter. Nicht mehr lange und die Sonne würde aufgehen. „Du hast doch gesehen, was unser Erbe anrichten kann, glaub mir, mit jedem Jahr finden wir etwas mehr Kontrolle.“ „Ihr habt unabsichtlich getötet?“, er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das erleichtern sollte, aber wenn es so war, war Lieziel im Stande Godric aufzuhalten. Mélanie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Sollte sie es nicht schaffen, wird sie bei ihm bleiben, bis die Sonne aufgegangen ist. Sie würde niemals jemanden alleine streben lassen.“ „Versuch nicht mich aufzumuntern“, er entzog sich ihrer Hand. „Eric, wenn das ist, was Godric wirklich will, willst du es ihm dann wirklich verbieten?“ „Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?” ''Das hatte Godric zu ihm gesagt, als er ihm androhte ihn zwingend am Leben zu halten. „Er ist mein Vater“, fuhr er sie ruppig an, „er kann nicht einfach mir nichts dir nichts entscheiden, dass er sterben will.“ Mélanie lächelte melancholisch. „Godric und Lieziel sind sich ähnlicher, als ich vermutet habe, glaub mir, er entscheidet es nicht einfach so zu sterben.“ „Warum bist du so gelassen?“, fuhr er sie dieses Mal etwas weniger grob an. „Was hätte mir Hysterie gebrach, als Lieziel mir erzählte, dass sie nicht mehr konnte. Was hätte Hysterie gebracht, als ich das erste Mal zum Monster wurde und meine kleine Familie fast mit mir gestorben wäre. Ja, ich mag die Situation, vielleicht zu gefühllos zu betrachten, aber im Endeffekt ist es besser für die eigene Seele.“ Sie ergriff erneut seine Hand. „Wenn du dich von Trauer und Zorn zerfressen lässt, dann wirst du schlimmer sein, als jede Bestie.“ #Flashback Ende# „Ich bin schon in gewisser Weise eine Bestie“, wisperte er und lehnte sich überrascht über Mélanie, welche angefangen hatte zu schnurren. „Ein Katze.“ Leicht schmunzelnd, strich er noch einmal kurz über ihre Hand, bevor er sich erhob und in den Flur hinaus schritt. Das Schmunzeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als er feststellte, dass Godric immer noch bei Lieziel war. Ja, etwas konnte er verstehen, warum sie versuchte Godric auszuweichen. Sie war keinen Kontakt bis auf den ihrer Familie gewöhnt. Godric tat es zwar unbewusst, aber auch gleichzeitig bewusst, dass er ihre Nähe suchte. Godric hatte viel zu lange nur für seine Aufgabe gelebt, weswegen er jetzt umso mehr merkte, dass ihm etwas Entscheidendes fehlte. Das würde noch mehr Trubel geben als sowieso schon. Wenn Lieziel wegen so etwas austickte, wollte er gar nicht daran denken, wenn sie sein Geheimnis herausfand, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Macher. Leicht schaudernd ging er die Treppe runter und in das Gästezimmer, welches er sich mit Godric teilte. Pamela hatte Charons Zimmer bekommen, solange sie hier waren und er schlief bei Lieziel. Geschafft ließ er sich in sein Bett plumpsen, worauf das Gestell knackte, manchmal verdammte er seine Vampirkräfte. Er brauchte nicht einmal zwei Minuten, bis er schlief. Godric hatte Lieziel in der Zeit hochgehoben und brachte sie nun zu ihrem Bett, in welchem Charon sich in ihr Kissen gekuschelt hatte. Leicht murrend drehte sich Lieziel etwas, worauf Godric wie zu Stein erstarrte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht unbewusst in seiner Halsbeuge und murmelte irgendetwas, was sich für Godric anhörte, als wolle sie irgendeiner Blondine die Haare lang ziehen, wenn sie ihr ihren Marshmallow wegnahm. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, legte er sie vorsichtig neben Charon, welcher sofort an Lieziels Körper rutschte. Der kleine Junge war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel. Er selbst und Charon schienen beide eine gleich schlimme Kindheit gehabt zu haben, aber irgendwie wurde er den Gedanken nicht los, dass Charon weitaus mehr versteckte, als er im Geheimen offen legte. Er hoffte, dass Lieziel sich beruhigt hatte. Er wollte noch einmal mit ihr über das Gespräch bei Sonnenaufgang reden, bis jetzt, war sie ihm immer aus dem Weg gegangen, oder die Anderen waren im Raum gewesen. Als er noch einmal im Türrahmen stehen blieb und zurück sah, runzelte er leicht irritiert die Stirn. Lieziels Körperhaltung war anders, seit Charon sich an sie geschmiegt hatte. Mehr…beschützend…tödlicher. Hatte das etwas mit dem Anruf zu tun? Vielleicht war es normal, dass sie es im Schlaf tat. Die Tür leise schließend, verschwand auch er im Gästezimmer, in welchem Eric leise angefangen hatte zu schnarchen. -------------------- PoV Gegen sieben Uhr, als alle fest schliefen, schlich sich Lieziel unbemerkt aus dem Haus. Sollte dieser Anruf, dieses Gespräch der völligen Wahrheit entsprechen, musste sie sofort etwas unternehmen, sie würde nicht zu lassen, dass man ihre Familie auseinander riss. Sobald Mélanie die Augen aufschlug, wusste sie, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Lieziel war vielleicht eine Langschläferin, aber wenn man bedachte, wann sie gestern ins Zimmer verschwunden war, hätte sie längst auf sein müssen. Sie hätte die Musik in ihrem Zimmer so laut gedreht, dass sie selbst Tote hätte wecken können, oder sie hätte so einen Lärm beim Verlassen des Hauses gemacht, dass man einfach wach sein musste! Aber da war nichts und wenn sie ehrlich war, spürte ihr Tier nicht einmal ihre Präsenz. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf, nicht wundernd, dass sie überhaupt in ihrem Bett aufgewacht war und lief eilig zu Lieziels Zimmer. Sobald sie Charon zusammen gekauert auf dem Bett vorfand, wusste sie, das Lieziel nicht mehr hier war. „Charon“, sie hatte nicht einmal ganz zu Ende geredet, da war er schon aufgesprungen und hatte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte geschlungen. „''Mutter, sie ist weg. Sie hat mich allein gelassen.” ''Mélanie sah ihn entsetzt an, als er anfing in Schwedisch zu sprechen. Dicke Tränen liefen über die blassen Wangen. '„Nein, Neffe. Das würde deine Mutter nicht tun. Sie wird zurückkommen, bestimmt hat sie dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen.“'' „Nein, sie ist nie gegangen, ohne es mir persönlich zu sagen“, ''sprach er fast flehend. „Komm, vielleicht ist eine Nachricht in der Küche am Kühlschrank“, immer noch weinend, griff er ihre Hand und folgte ihr die Treppe runter. Es war zwar keine Nachricht am Kühlschrank, aber auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel in Lieziels Schrift. ´''Bleibt bei den Vampiren. ´ Mehr nicht, kein Grund warum sie weg war, oder wann sie wieder kommen würde, nicht einmal eine Nachricht an Charon. „Bitch“, flüsterte Mélanie leise, die immer noch Charons Hand hielt. „Komm, ich mach dir Frühstück, während du versuchst sie per Handy zu erreichen.“ Charon verstärkte für kurze Zeit den Druck auf ihre Hand, bevor er sie vorsichtig los ließ. Mélanie sah besorgt zu, wie der kleine Junge, welchen sie als Neffen ansah sich an den Küchentisch setzte. Charon war schon allein wegen seiner Haarfarbe blasser als blass, aber im Moment, hätte man ihn neben eine frisch gestrichene weiße Wand stellen können und man hätte keinen Unterschied gesehen. Sie konnte das Rufzeichen hören, während Charon wartete, dass Lieziel abnahm, aber nichts. Nicht einmal der Anrufbeantworter nahm ab. Bei den Vampiren bleiben? War etwas geschehen? Auch wenn Lieziel rücksichtslos erschien, war sie nie so weit gegangen, Charon nichts zu erzählen. Was war ihn sie gefahren? Müde über die Augen streichend, stellte sie Charon einen Salat und ein paar Sandwichscheiben vor die Nase und setzte sich mit einem warmen Kakao dazu. Das Wetter schien im Moment auch zu spinnen. Wenn das so weiter ging, gab es bald ein Sommergewitter. Leicht erschaudernd, trank sie, während Charon von neuem versuchte seine Mutter zu erreichen. Gegen 17 Uhr wechselten Beide ins Wohnzimmer, taten aber weiterhin nichts, als einen Anruf der Halbelfe zu erwarten. „Wir hätten sie in Ruhe lassen sollen“, flüsterte Charon irgendwann, „es war nicht gut, die Vampire hier über ´s Wochenende einziehen zu lassen. Mutter war nie gut im Kontakt mit Anderen außer uns.“ „Vielleicht reagiert sie sich nur ab, du hast ihre Augen gestern gesehen“, erwiderte Mélanie seufzend und blickte zur Wohnzimmertür, wo gerade ihre „Mitbewohner“ durch die Tür kamen und dort auch sofort stehen blieben. „Du hast geweint“, stellte Godric als erstes fest und setzte sich sofort neben Charon, welcher nur schnell den Kopf schüttelte und das Handy in seinen Händen näher an sich drückte, als habe man vor, es ihm weg zunehmen. „Lieziels Pontiac ist weg“, stellte Pamela als nächste fest. „Und ihr Beide seid blasser als blass“, beendete Eric und ließ sich neben Mélanie nieder, während Pam in dem nächst bestem Sessel Platz nahm. „Sie ist weg“, sprach Mélanie emotionslos, nichts durscheinen lassend. „Und wir wissen nicht, warum sie gegangen ist, geschweige denn, ob sie zurück kommt…“, ihr Satz wurde durch einen trockenen Schluchzer von Charon unterbrochen, welcher sich zusammen rollte und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen versteckte. „Warum würde die Verrückte so etwas machen?“, meinte Eric erbost und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Charon und strich ihm über den Rücken, während Godric ihm durchs Haar strich und beruhigende Worte murmelte. Mélanie hatte eine Ahnung, warum Lieziel vielleicht gegangen war. #Flashback# Mélanie war mittlerweile acht Monate in Amerika, sie hatte sich zwar etwas schwer eingewöhnt, vor allem immer Englisch zu sprechen, aber jetzt fing es an fließend zu werden. Vor einem Monat hatten Lieziel, Charon und sie selbst das Ausmaß ihres Erbes erfahren. 17 Stunden hatte ihr Tier die Oberhand über sie behalten. 17 Stunden, in denen Lieziel sie allein mit ihrer Kraft davon abgehalten hatte über Charon herzufallen, ganz zu schweigen von den Nachbarn. Charon war nur leicht verletzt gewesen, ein paar Schrammen, nichts anderes. Leider hatte Mélanie das Gefühl gehabt, dass dies schon schlimm genug war, so wie sich Lieziel immer in ihre Laufbahn geworfen hat. Mélanie hatte ein gebrochenes Bein und die ganze rechte Hand war gebrochen, jeder einzelne Knochen. Lieziel hatte es am schlimmsten erwischt, die ganze linke Gesichtshälfte, hang in Fetzten herunter. An ihrem linken Arm konnte man genau die Krallenspuren sehen, da das Fleisch bis auf den Knochen weg war. Die Achillessehnen waren gerissen, eher gesagt zertrennt worden, als sie sich versucht hatte weg zurollen. Das schlimmste was Mélanie gesehen hatte, war ihr Bissabdruck, welcher Lieziels ganzer Rücken einnahm, fast als hätte sie ihre Wirbelsäule als Kauknochen nehmen wollen. Etwas was sie sich immer noch fragte war, warum Lieziels Haar schwarz geworden war. Seit diesem Vorfall sah sie Lieziel nur noch zu den Malzeiten. Charon hatte ihr seltsamer Weise schnell verziehen, aber wie es aussah, war die Elfe nicht bereit ihr zu verzeihen, weil sie Charons Leben riskiert hatte. Sie war gerade mit ihrem Buch fertig, welches sie gelesen hatte, als es an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte. „Herein“, sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit der Halbelfe. „Hey?“, es klang eher wie eine Frage und ihr unsicheres Lächeln unterstreichte dies nur. „Hey“, antwortete Mélanie und beobachtete, wie Lieziel leicht gekrümmt stand, anscheinend waren die Sehnen noch nicht geheilt. „Setzt dich, deine Beine müssen schmerzen.“ Lieziel nickte nur. Dünnes Fleisch war über die Kratzfurchen gewachsen, auch die Stellen am Arm waren noch nicht richtig geheilt. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir in irgendeiner Weise gezeigt habe, dass ich dir nicht verzeihe…“begann sie, wurde aber von Mélanie unterbrochen, welche ihre Hand vorsichtig drückte. „Mir tut es leid, ich weiß das Charon dir alles bedeutet und das ich sein Leben auf ´s Spiel gesetzt habe ist unverzeihlich, allein schon der Gedanke, dass wenn ich in Deutschland geblieben wäre nicht nur meine Familie ausgelöscht hätte…Ich glaub ohne dich, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich schon nach einem Tag dazu entschieden lieber nicht weiter zu leben.“ Lieziel starrte sie unentwegt an, sie zwinkerte nicht einmal, bevor sie anfing zu lachen. „Bei Kali, ich hatte gewusst, dass wir uns ähnlich sind, aber so.“ „Ähnlich?“, fragte Mélanie verdutzt über Lieziels Lachen. „Weißt du“, fing Lieziel an, „ich könnte dir die Rede geben, welche Charon mit gehalten hat, aber ich glaube, dann sitzen wir noch morgen hier. Fakt ist, das gleiche hab ich auch gedacht, als ich mit Charon hier her gezogen war. Ich war es noch nicht gewohnt so viel zu essen und auch daran zu denken. Vielleicht war es pures Glück, aber wenn Charon sich nicht rechtzeitig in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt hätte, hätte ich ihn umgebracht“, endete sie leise. „Aber, wie, warum?“, fragte Mélanie ziemlich durcheinander. „Du hast gesehen, dass meine Haare schwarz waren, für mich bedeutet das Lebensgefahr, ich könnte jeden Moment in ein Koma fallen, oder sogar schlimmeres. Aber damals. Meine Haut soll leichenblass gewesen sein, meine Haare ebenso. Das einzige was Farbe besäße, wären die Adern welche man perfekt durch meine Haut hatte sehen können und meine Augen, welche nicht einmal mehr ihr Augenweiß hatten. Charon hatte mir erzählt, dass die Nachbarskatze, welche manchmal bei uns vorbei schlich an mir vorbei gelaufen sein soll und sich einfach in eine Blase voll Blut aufgelöst haben soll, bevor sie mit meinem Körper verschmolzen ist. Ehrlich gesagt, will ich gar nicht wissen, was ich mit anderen Wesen machen würde. Weißt du wie schwer es ist sich das Leben zu nehmen, wenn das eigene Erbe einen sofort heilt? Ich hab mich schuldig gefühlt, ich konnte Charon nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Ich mein, wie sollte ich ihn beschützen, wenn ich ihn nicht einmal vor mir schützen konnte.“ „Er hat dich gefunden“, stellte Mélanie fest. Lieziel nickte. „Ich hatte gerade vor lauter Wut, weil ich mich nicht verletzten konnte, die Kacheln des Badezimmers zertrümmert, er muss es gehört haben. Wir haben fünf Stunden darüber gesprochen. Na gut, eher hat er mich zu Recht gewiesen. Das war der Moment, wo ich wusste, dass egal wer Charon etwas antat, sterben würde. Sei es auch jemand dem ich vertraue.“ „Es tut mir Leid“, wisperte Mélanie. „Nein, entschuldige dich nicht. Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass egal was du bist, deine erste Verwandlung gefährlich sein kann. Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten.“ Mélanie nickte stumm. Sie würde alles tun, damit sie hier bleiben konnte. „Wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert, oder auch nur Anzeichen davon zu Tage gebracht werden…lass uns gehen, bevor es schlimmer wird. Der Gedanke Charon noch einmal so gegenüber zu treten. Das würde ich mir niemals verzeihen können. Nie.“ #Flashback Ende# Mélanie kniff die Augen zusammen, damit man das leichte Glänzen nicht sehen konnte. Natürlich hatte sie zu gestimmt. Lieziel hatte sie sogar als vorüber gehende Aufsichtsperson für Charon eingetragen, sollte Lieziel wirklich irgendwann wegen ihrer Fähigkeit nicht mehr sein. Aber würde sie das wirklich tun? Ihre Augen waren rot gewesen und? Sich auf die Lippen beißend, versuchte die Dämonin sich zusammen zu reißen, aber der Blick, mit welchem Charon sie auf einmal ansah, machte ihr klar, dass dies nicht wirkte. „Vielleicht hat sie jemand gesehen“, begann Pamela, „Eric, vielleicht sollten wir die Sheriffs der Areas Bescheid geben, sicher könne wir sie finden.“ Eric nickte und sah zu Mélanie rüber, welche ihren Kopf an die Lehen hinter sich gelehnt hatte. „Mach das, versuch es aber vor der Queen geheim zu halten, Godric und ich bleiben hier.“ Pamela nickte und war wenige Sekunden später aus dem Haus verschwunden. „Sie wird sich nicht finden lassen“, murmelte Charon, „nicht mir ihrer Fähigkeit.“ „Sie muss den Pontiac zurück lassen“, argumentierte Mélanie. Der Pontiac war Lieziels zweites Baby, sie hatte ihn zum größten Teil selbst zusammen gebaut. Charon schüttelte nur enttäuscht den Kopf und rutschte etwas weiter zu Godric rüber. „Deine Mutter kommt wieder“, murmelte Letzterer und strich dem kleinen Jungen weiterhin beruhigend durchs Haar. Charon glaubte nicht daran. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer Bescheid gegeben, sie hatte ihm alles erzählt, was er wissen musste, sie hatte nie Geheimnisse vor ihm gehabt. Und nun war sie weg. Nur diese kleine Mitteilung, welche sie den Vampiren nicht einmal erzählt hatten. War etwas passiert? Hatte es mit ihm zu tun? Der kleine weißhaarige Junge vergrub sein Gesicht in Godrics Seite und dämpfte so ein verzweifeltes Wimmern. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir irgendetwas im Fernsehn gucke zur Ablenkung?“, fragte Eric vorsichtig, „soweit ich weiß, läuft so ein total schlechter Vampirfilm.“ Godric schnaubte nur, während Mélanie den Kopf mit einem Lächeln schüttelte und Charon ein Geräusch zwischen Lachen, Zustimmung und Weinen gab. Im Laufe des Abends und eines wirklich schrecklichen Vampirstreifens, entspannte sich die Lage so weit, dass Charon von Godric ins Bett gebracht werden wollte, was leise Lacher von Eric und Mélanie zur Folge hatte, denn so gesehen, waren Beide in jungen Jahren Unsterblich geworden und Godric könnte Charons späteres Ich sein. Mélanie wollte sich auch für die Nacht verabschieden, nachdem die „Jüngsten“ gegangen waren, wurde aber noch einmal von Eric aufgehalten, welcher sie am Arm zurück hielt. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, wenn die Elfe nicht freiwillig zurück kommt, finden wir sie schon“, lächelt er zu ihr herunter. Mélanie wurde zum ersten Mal klar, wie groß Eric eigentlich war, sie hatte das Bild mit ihm und Lieziel ziemlich witzig gefunden, aber sie war ja genau so groß wie ihre Freundin. „Darum mach ich mir keine Sorgen, es ist eher der Umstand, in welchem man sie antreffen wird“, murmelte sie und zog leicht an seinem Shirt, damit er sich zu ihr runter beugte. „Danke fürs ins Bett bringen gestern“, sie drückte ihm schnell einen Schmetterlingskuss auf die rechte Wange und lief dann schnell hoch in ihr Zimmer hoch. Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht versuchen zu verdrängen. Sie verfluchte Lieziels Erbe manchmal wirklich! „Pass auf, dass dein Gesicht nicht so bleibt“, kam Godric zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Eric immer noch dümmlich vor sich hin lächelte und die Wiederholung dieses Vampirstreifens ansah. „Und pass auf, dass du nicht auch bald glitzerst“, das schien Eric zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu holen. „Oh bitte, das sind keine Vampire, das sind Feen“, lachte er. „Ich werde Pam helfen“, sagte Godric und nickte Richtung Treppe, „du bleibst hier, ich befürchte, dass die Beiden uns Lieziels Nachricht verschweigen.“ Du glaubst da war eine?“, fragte Eric und erhob sich. „Irgendetwas muss sie hinterlassen haben“, murmelte Godric und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich versteh diese Frau nicht, auf der einen Seite schützt sie ihre Familie mit allem was sie hat und auf der anderen verschwindet sie einfach.“ „Du lernst das noch, sie zu verstehen“, lachte Eric und klopfte Godric auf die Schulter um dann in die Küche zu gehen. Er wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie es ist Popcorn zu machen, da bot es sich doch an, dass es hier eine Küche gab. Während Pamela und Godric versuchten eine Spur von Lieziel zu finden, schlief Charon zusammen gerollt um das Kissen seiner Mutter, Eric versuchte das erste Mal in seinem Leben Popcorn zu machen und Mélanie lag wach in der Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers, den kommenden Sommersturm erwartend, welcher nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Das erste Krachen war so laut, dass man glaubte hinterher taub zu sein, der Blitz welcher folgte, schien irgendwo einzuschlagen, denn es gab ein kreischendes und brechendes Geräusch in der Nähe. Mélanie biss so heftig die Zähne zusammen, um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken, dass sie sogar Blut schmecken konnte. Mochte ihr Erbe auch so mächtig sein, sie hatte Angst vor Gewitter, warum konnte sie sich nicht einmal erklären und nun war nicht einmal Lieziel hier. Charon wollte sie nicht belästigen, denn dieser hatte schon genug Sorgen, als sich auch noch um eine verängstigte 24-jährige zu kümmern, welche Angst vor Gewitter hatte. Das nächste Krachen ließ sie leise aufwimmern und sich noch mehr unter der Bettdecke verstecken. Warum musste Lieziel hier her ziehen, da wo Gewitter zur wöchentlichen Tagesordnung zählten? Sie schrie fast, als jemand sie an der Schulter berührte, aber noch rechtzeitig wurde ihr eine Hand auf den Mund gelegt. Als sie mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen aufsah, sah sie Eric, welcher die Stirn kraus gezogen hatte. Das nächste Krachen vermutete ihm seine Bestätigung wahrscheinlich, denn kurz nachdem Mélanie ein weiteres Mal gewimmert hatte, glättete sich seine Stirn. „Rück rüber“, flüsterte er, worauf sie ihn verständnislos ansah, was sich allerdings beim nächsten brechenden Geräusch änderte und sie sofort Platz machte. Eric legte sich schnell der Länge nach neben sie und zog sie soweit auf sich, dass sie ihr Gesicht locker in seiner Brust vergraben konnte, nicht zu früh, denn sofort krachte es wieder und dieses Mal setzte ein richtiger Platzregen ein. „Shh, dir passiert bei mi… hier nichts.“ Eric hielt vorsichtig seine Hände über Mélanies Ohren, was sogar trotz des guten Gehörs zu funktionieren schien, denn Mélanie zuckte weniger heftig zusammen. Der Regen wurde langsam wieder leiser und auch das Gewitter wanderte weiter und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde kürzer. Zwei Stunden brauchten es, damit nicht mal mehr ein Grollen in der Ferne zu hören war. „Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass das Gewitter so lange ausharrt“, murmelte Eric. Mélanie murmelte mit schweren Lidern etwas, war kurz darauf aber sofort eingeschlafen. Nur um zwei Minuten durch einen entsetzten Godric geweckt zu werden, welcher fast dafür sorgte, dass Eric aus dem Bett fiel, aber seine Worte machten jegliche Reaktion ungeschehen. „Charon ist weg.“